Converters perform a number of different functions in vehicle applications and power conversion, such as traction inverters for multi-phase (e.g., three-phase, four-phase, etc.) electrical machines including, for example, permanent magnet motors, induction motors and switched reluctance motors, battery chargers, air compressors, power steering systems, high efficiency alternators, AC power output to an electrical load or power grid from an inverter, heat, ventilation and air conditioning systems (HVAC), electrical fans, etc. Traditionally, separate, fixed converters are used for different functions and configurations. Such converters include no option for reconfiguration of the converter for multiple units.